Love Drunk
by McPrincessRey
Summary: Serena always was his first. Nate thought it was a good idea for him and Serena get drunk. One Shot before all the gossip girl books. I know the summary sucks but I was bored at home.


Nate was really glad Serena also turned fifteen now. He felt a little bit more like an adult and has someone to share the feeling. He also though that it might be fun tried new things. Namely get wasted. Just one time, because who knows, it would probably be fun.

He wondered why he doesn't just do this with Blair. She was also his best friend. He told himself it's because Blair was already an adult. She had all her life figured out. And with Serena was just crazy like he was. Also he would get blackmail material for her do things for him.

Yet, deep down, he knows it's because he just wants to try it with Serena first. Their relationship was built on new beginnings. So why change tradition now?

"Nate" Serena said as calmly as she could muster. "Why are just beers in your fridge?"

He tried to gauge her expression but it was blank and it wouldn't really work anyway. So he opted for telling her the truth. "S. We've just turned fifteen, both of us, finally! I just thought it would be a fun idea to try it out. Get drunk for the first time."

"No." He knew she was going to say that, but it was never really going to stop him. She could be persuaded, she thought about it before. Nate, Blair and her… but she was never going to admit that she liked even more doing this just with Nate.

"Look, I promise I'm not going to force you." Nate said amicably. "I just thought it would be a good experience for us to have together. You know being first timers and all." He winked and nudged the air as she was too far away from him. Her eyes narrowed and he considered get down on his knees and beg. But it was a bit too soon for that.

"I'm not convinced." She said. _Well that was a given_ he thought.

"I'll do anything for you" He bargained. She smiled but didn't budge.

"You would anyway. Next"

"I'll buy you pickles everyday for a year."

"Eh no."

"S… Please." He wondered why he always ended up begging her to do things.

"Why should I?" His eyes widened.

"Well I don't know." He paused to think and saw her cracked the smallest of smiles out of the corner of his eye. "I mean if you really don't want to then I could just ask Blair… but it wouldn't be the same so."

"Why didn't you ask her, Nate?" She asked curiously

He smirked. "I considered that, but there was a flaw in that plan." Her eyebrows arched slightly. "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share this experience with. Because it should be rather fun, don't you think?" She shook her head but he knew that he had convinced her

* * *

"And it's your kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss, hey princess." Nate sang merrily as he winked at Serena. They had given up of the beers and stated drinking one of the whisky bottles that they had found. The drinks went to their heads straight away, making them far too giddy far too quickly.

"Hey S you look funny when you're drunk." He said as she dramatically draped herself over the arm of the sofa, pretending to be offended. Nearly toppling over she started laughing and he smiled.

They were both still sort of aware of what's going on, but they choose to ignore their conscious minds because it was more fun that way. "Ah!" Serena cried and Nate leaped up, spined in two circles and then stopped confused.

"Why did you shout?" He asked pouting. "And what am I looking for?" He spoke again referring to his earlier spinning.

"I don't know." She said curiously and also confused. The window for the living room was open bringing in a small breeze, but wasn't cold at all. The new curtains swayed gently as they look at each other, expressions identical.

"I don't know either." He said honestly.

They continued looking at each other with blank faces. Serena crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue causing them both to burst out into hysterical laughter.

Serena stopped suddenly. "What's so funny?" Her eyes widen and she seemed to think about it without any conclusion. Nate was rolling around on the floor absentmindedly.

"You're not a… a something!" She struggled to find a word. "Stop spinning!"

"A something?" He said skeptically and she half shrugged and in that moment it was like they were almost sobers.

"I couldn't think of anything." Serena said half-heatedly. The moment lost as Nate decided to erupt into giggles that could rival a young school girls'.

Serena tried to shake her head fondly but the action was slow and awkward so she ended up crashing next to him on the floor. As she opened her eyes she saw his looking directly at her. "This is fun." He said quietly smiling softly. He tucked a stray of her hair behind Serena's ear making her blush.

His grin turned large and slightly cheshire. "Would you like another, m'lady?" His accent was perfectly awful and cute at the same time. Serena and Blair always helped him on French classes. Serena nodded enthusiastically.

"Here you go." He said and handed her another glass. Serena knew there was many drinks waiting for them but couldn't be bothered to worry about how they got their since that afternoon. The clock read 12:45AM and everything just seemed okay. The Archibald's were at the Hamptons so she and Nate have the house just for themselves.

She was about to press the drink to her lips when Nate stopped her clanking his glass loudly with hers. "To us!" He yelled and she did the same, echoing him.

He pulled her in for a hug and stayed with his arms and hands tangled around her waist for a while. When she got bored and tried to remove her arms from around his neck he whined and said: "Don't wanna go!" like he was a five year old being scolded for holding onto his dirty teddy bear.

"Okay." She said. "As long as we can cuddle." He nodded seriously and lead her over to the sofa. He wondered how much of this they would remember in the fowling morning. "You're comfy." She mumbled affection and he smiled.

"Good to know." He smuggled into her shoulder and mumbled something that sounded awfully like _I love you S_. But she ignored it because she was drunk and he's her bestfriend and he'd never feel like this. Her mind was obviously playing tricks on her.

Swallowing a gulp of her drink she got up and started to dance horrible to the radio. This made him laugh and it was a wonderful sound _. Maybe this was such a bad idea_ , she thought.

* * *

It was later and neither one of them was sure how many drinks they've had. The beers disappeared and they were giddy and giggly. They were lying side by side on the floor looking up at the ceiling. There were glow in the dark stars glued everywhere and Serena wondered how they got there. She actually had no idea what she was doing anymore and was barreling registering that she probably regret this and be mortified in the morning. "Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Her voice was soft but excited. She whispered right in Nate's ear.

He nodded at her and smiled. "Okay." She giggled. "But you have to promise not to tell Blair." He smirked. "Or Nate!" She was more out of it that he thought. A small part of his mind knew he should stop her as she obviously doesn't want him to know. But he was curious so he nodded again.

"Blair isn't the only that loves him." She blurted it out. "I'm in love with Nathaniel Archibald." She smiled casually as if talking about the weather.

"What?" he managed to splutter out sitting up in indignation. "You can't just say that!"

"Well, I'd never say it to him. He and Blair are mean to be." She said sadly and that's when he remembered _she doesn't know how I feel. This is it_. Now is the time.

"I… I'm sure. I'm sure he is in love with you too. You have him some time to tell you that." Nate's mind wandered back to their hugs, theirs smiles, the cuddling they did earlier that night. Yeah _he was in love with Serena Van Der Woodsen._

"How much time?" She said and he wondered if she was using being drunk as an excuse.

"Another drunken night." He said. He wasn't drunken enough and she already too drunk. But the next time he would take care of it.

"Oh" She seemed disappointed. _I love you Serena, just wait for me be prepared._ He hugged her.

"I have a secret too." He said smiling.

"What is it?" She said grinning eagerly.

"I..." She yawned and collapse onto the sofa and sleep.

Nate stayed up for a little while longer. "I think you and I are mean to be…"


End file.
